


A Tap On The Shoulder

by KurtbastianIsForever



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, past self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianIsForever/pseuds/KurtbastianIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning while drinking coffee in the big city, a stranger taps one Kurt Hummel on the arm asking for directions. Who knew one tap could change the lives of two people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I've ever written and I'm really excited to share with everyone. I hope you guys like it and I'll be updating once a week so stay in tune!  
> Also, I sadly do not own Glee.

Kurt sat in his usual seat in his favorite coffee shop that Monday morning, drinking his usual non-fat mocha. He had gotten out of the loft early so he could grab a cup before heading to NYADA for his morning classes. He only had to take three and later head to his office at Vogue so he thought there was no harm in relaxing a little bit before working his butt off again. 

Ever since Carmen gave him a second chance and let him attend NYADA, he had been a lot happier than he was before. He no longer moped around while Rachel was starting her Broadway dream and waiting till 4 to head off and actually do something. In fact, he was quite thankful that he had homework to keep him busy. It seemed as though all he could think of before coming to New York was getting a boyfriend, but now that he had an actual job and was attending college, he never really thought about it anymore. Maybe later in life he could settle down and date, after all, he was in New York and he was already aware of many gay guys that attended NYADA. One specific person was Adam, who he was pretty sure had hit on him a couple of times, but wasn't that interested. They had become friends and Kurt certainly didn't mind the company, he just couldn't see himself being in a relationship with that guy. He was a senior anyway so if they ever did start something, it wouldn't last long.

Kurt sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was content with how his life was right now. He had come to New York, moved in with his best friend and brother in an apartment that was amazing, lived in a place that truly accepted him for who he was, had a job at Vogue.com, attended NYADA, and had a coffee place that was way better than the Lima Bean. Sure, there were some downsides. Like how he missed his dad and Carol, missed everyone else who had graduated, missed Mr. Schue, and missed his old room. But those were things that he had to give up in order to make his dream come true, and he didn't regret it one bit. The pros outweighed the cons after all.

He took another sip of his coffee and looked down at his watch. He still had another hour before he had to be at his first class, so he figured he'd just call Rachel and invite her to come over. He took out his phone and texted her only to get a response one minute later. She exclaimed that she was on her way, leaving Kurt nodding at the message. She was probably already dressed, ready for the day and her morning classes as well. She got up each morning early so she could bid Finn farewell as he headed towards his own college. It still felt like a dream to all three of them. Being able to attened college in New York together was bliss, especially when they agreed to move in with each other as well. Kurt could finally tell those stupid neanderthals that even after all those years of taunting and bullying, he was making his way to the top while they made their way to being a McDonald's manager. 

His thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder and saying, "Excuse me?" To which Kurt spun his head around. There was a guy, slightly shorter than him, with these gorgeous hazel eyes and slightly gelled-down brown hair, wearing a red shirt that was tucked into some brown jeans, complete with a adorable red bowtie. This guy was even better looking than most of the guys at NYADA, charming even. Kurt swallowed and realized he had stared a second too long and said, "Do you need something?" The boy nodded and responded, "I was wondering if you knew the way to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts? I just moved here and I lost my directions on the way over here." Kurt nodded his head along as the guy spoke. 

"Well, I go there and all classes don't start until....45 minutes from now. I'm waiting for my friend so maybe you can just take a seat and follow us when it's time to go? If you need to get there right now then I can just quickly write down directions." The boy appeared to think for a minute before concluding, "Then is it okay if I just sit with you? I don't want to impose on you or your friend." Kurt shook his head and smiled, pointing to the seat across from him to make clear that it was okay. The boy picked up on the signal and scooted his way into to the booth across from Kurt, also smiling. Damn, this guy was so freaking charming.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt stuck out his hand for the guy to shake, smiling again when he did. "I'm Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you Kurt." They let go of their hands when Kurt noticed Rachel come rushing inside. She looked around and narrowed her eyes when she noticed a unrecognizable puff of hair sitting across the seat from her best friend. She stormed over there quickly slid onto the booth right next to Kurt and said, "Is this guy harassing you Kurt?" Kurt's eyes widened at her rudeness and shot a apologetic glance towards Blaine. He was about to scold her but she continued, "I swear, it hasn't been even two months and some random dude is already giving you a hard time. Can't you see we're in New York? If you have a problem, move somewhere else or-" Kurt slapped a hand over her mouth and said, "Rachel, he wasn't harassing me! He's just asking for directions. How could you be so rude?" She looked down at her feet and waited for Kurt to take his hand off her mouth.

Once he did, she looked at the stranger with a huge amount of guilt and embarrassment in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I just assumed the worse and that was extremely rude of me. Just looking out for my best friend is all I was doing." Blaine surprisingly chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, "Nah, it's alright. It just leaves me with the impression that you must be a great friend to have around."  _Jeez, don't encourage her you idiot!_

"Well, then thanks. I try." She giggled and a wave of proud seemed to wash over her entire being, which terrified Kurt to the core. Looks like he'll be seeing her protective side a lot more from now on. He looked at Rachel with a tint of annoyance in his eyes and introduced her, "Blaine, this is Rachel. My best friend who never fails to everything right. Rachel, this is Blaine. He's new to New York and is going to be attending NYADA along with us. So, he's going to walk with us when we go to out classes." Rachel nodded happily and shook Blaine's hand. "It's nice to now have yet another friend in New York. Do you know anybody here?" Blaine shook his head which seemed to make Rachel beam even more. "Then you should be glad you befriended me and Kurt. Trust me, you'll enjoy New York more if you have a couple friends at your side than if you're alone." 

Kurt agreed. He didn't think he would enjoy all that was New York if he didn't have Rachel, Finn, and Adam at his side. He couldn't dare imagine being here all on his own. Blaine also seemed to agree with Rachel words as his face also beamed with happiness. Kurt just couldn't get over the fact that Blaine was so damn handsome. All thoughts about waiting later to get a boyfriend flew out the window, only to fly back in when he realized that he didn't even know if Blaine was gay. After what had happened with Finn and Sam, Kurt had become very careful over how he crushed on straight guys. No way was he going to set himself up for that disappointment again.

Rachel, who noticed Kurt staring all googly-eyed at Blaine, asked, "Blaine, are you gay?" Kurt turned in shock at Rachel's sudden question. He face-palmed at the thought that she probably just ruined all of their budding friendship. He shyly looked at Blaine and was surprised to find a neutral expression on his face. Blaine looked from Kurt to Rachel a couple times before answering, "Yeah....is that okay?" He began to look nervous but Rachel reached over and patted his shoulder in reassurance. "Of course it is. It'd be weird if we were homophobes given that Kurt is gay too." Kurt slapped Rachel on the arm, prompting a voice of pain, and turned to Blaine, "I am so sorry she's being so unbelievably rude. I understand if you want to bolt." He looked at Rachel again, now angry. How in hell was he able to not strangle this girl sometimes.

"It's fine, really. It's not like it's something I'm hiding or anything." Blaine shrugged. Kurt sighed in relief and began laughing. He looked down at his watch and shot up when he saw the time. "Okay, we need to start walking or we're going to be late. And after all that you've said Rachel, whether Blaine was okay with it or not, I will NOT make him late on his first day." He shooed Rachel out of the booth and threw away his coffee. Blaine got out of his side, laughing, and made his way to the front entrance. Oh was he happy that he had tapped Kurt on the shoulder and not someone else.

* * *

 

Kurt slumped down on his bed and threw his shoes off. The morning had been tiresome because of his new friend, but a good tiresome of course. Turned out that on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays Blaine and Kurt had the same classes. They had exchanged phone numbers so they could meet up and walk to those classes together those three days and because Kurt had promised Blaine that he would take him on a tour of New York. This made him become extremely giddy at the thought of him and Blaine walking around New York together, looking at all the sights with no Rachel or Finn in tow. Forget what he thought earlier about not having time for a boyfriend. Blaine's sudden appearance got rid of any chances of Kurt not even trying to gain another guys affection. Heck, Blaine was way better crush worthy material compared to Finn and Sam, no offence to them.

Kurt sighed happily and squealed into his pillow. He felt like he was back in high school, having one of those silly crushes that would probably never actually pay off. But hey, at least it was with someone who he actually had a true chance with. Having a relationship with Blaine wasn't totally out of the picture and he never felt so proud of himself, well, love life wise.

"Someone's happy." Kurt jumped off his bed at the sudden voice coming from behind him. Finn jumped back as well from Kurt's reaction. "Dude! Calm down!" Finn breathed as he clutched his chest. Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Well then don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack for crying out loud." Kurt sat back down on his bed. Finn entered his area and continued speaking, "Can you tell me why you're squealing like a school girl?" Finn sat on the bed next to Kurt and watched as his little brother grabbed a pillow in excitement. "Let's just say that I finally have a crush on someone who is actually gay and my age."

Finn got off the bed and patted Kurt on the shoulder. "It's about time. I was beginning to think that you had a thing for straight guys." Finn began to exit the room as Kurt threw the pillow he was holding at him. "Haha, very funny Finn!" He heard his older brother laugh and smiled. Today was just a good day wasn't it. And he would get to feel this way every Monday, Thursday, and Friday. It was another thing to add to his pros of living in New York.

* * *

 

The very next day, Kurt hopped out of bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He didn't have classes until the afternoon and no shift at Vogue so he just got to relax this morning. Rachel and Finn had gone out for the day so he had the whole loft to himself. He thought about inviting Blaine over, but he didn't want to come off as too pushy and have a repeat of what happened with Sam. Besides, he was sure that Blaine didn't get up as early as Kurt did anyway so he also didn't want to come off as annoying either. He shrugged to himself and began humming softly. After making several batches of pancakes, he went back into his room to check his phone. Surely enough, Rachel had sent him a message.

_Forgot to tell you that Blaine is coming over and expecting a 'welcome breakfast' that I said you would make him. He'll be over there at 10 so have it ready by then! Tell him me and Finn said good morning. Also, good morning. I'll see you after you get down with your classes. Love you! - R_

Kurt stared down at his phone and quickly glanced up at the time. It was 9: 30 which meant Blaine would be here in another 30 minutes. Kurt slammed his phone down on his bed. How could Rachel not mention it last night!? He really, really wondered why he hadn't strangled the girl to death.

He ran back into the kitchen and put his freshly made pancakes into the fridge and picked some of their clothes that were scattered on the floor. After which, he set the table up neatly and ran into his room to get dressed. He quickly put on red and white stripped shirt, grey jeans, and a grey scarf and went into the bathroom to style his hair. Five minutes later, he ran out and begun to heat the food up again, only to set it down on the table. He looked at his phone again, seeing he had another ten minutes and started making some coffee. Oh how he wish Rachel was here so he could scold her until he had to go to class. He really was starting to think that she was doing this on purpose for some reason.

Kurt turned his head towards the door when he heard a knock and set the coffee mugs down on the counter. He strode over to the door, took a deep breath, and slid it open. Of course, Blaine looked just as charming and handsome as he did yesterday. Kurt had become especially found of the bow-ties this guy was wearing. Kurt smiled and moved aside to let Blaine in. "Well good morning to you sir." Blaine glanced at Kurt and looked around the loft.

"Wow, this place is amazing! How did you guys find such a good apartment?" Blaine's eyes were twinkling with wonder like a kid on Christmas morning. Kurt found it absolutely endearing. "Well, actually I found it when I first moved here and introduced it to Rachel who was having a hard time at the dorms. I was randomly looking around and I came upon this." He gestured to the whole loft and smiled brightly. He had fallen in love at first sight with this place. He was so glad he had managed to come across it before anybody else did.

Blaine's gaze seemed to fall upon the breakfast that was set up as he said, "I feel kind of bad for making you go through such trouble. You didn't have to do this for a complete stranger." Kurt shook his head and sat down at the table. "Well, who said I did this for a complete stranger? I did this for a new friend I made yesterday." He smiled as Blaine sat happily at the table as well. "Anyway, I kinda wished someone did this for me when I first moved here. I know New York can be a lot for the first few weeks, especially the first few days. When you come from a small town like I do, a huge city like this can be a bit scary." He patted Blaine on the shoulder before chewing on his first bite of pancake.

"I am so glad I met you guys. Your probably the friendliest people I've met in a while. And people said that New Yorkers were some of the meanest people." Blaine chuckled at his own remark and ate a piece as well. He moaned at the amazingness that was Kurt's cooking. Kurt chuckled as well. "Well, I am fairly new myself. I guess New York hasn't totally affected me yet." He put another piece in his mouth and swallowed it down with sip of coffee. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why did Rachel almost eat my face off when we first met?" 

Kurt slowly looked at Blaine, as he hadn't expected that question. He set his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. Should he explain to Blaine what that was all about. Sure they had just met, but Blaine would get it since he was gay right? Blaine felt like he had asked a personal question and apologized, only to have Kurt stop him mid-sentence. 

"It's okay. I was just bullied a lot for obvious reasons in high school so I guess she's just become really over protective." He hadn't lied. He just didn't mention the fact that it had gotten so bad that he attempted suicide.

Kurt had indeed tried to kill himself back in his junior year of high school. After which he had seen a therapist but was released when it was confirmed that Kurt was no longer suicidal. He always pushed that memory to the far back of his mind and it was just something he'd rather not talk or think about. But if he had to, he would say that he felt like the attempt made him stronger. It made him realize that he should face his problems head on and not take the easy way out. It was probably after he returned to school that Rachel and the rest of the New Directions had become extra protective of him and how he was treated. So in the end, he felt happy that Rachel had been ready to stand up for him so quickly. It made him feel important and loved.

"I know how it is. I got bullied a lot too. Well, I did before I transferred to a certain school that kept me safe. I bet it feels good to have such an amazing friend." Kurt nodded in agreement. Talking to Blaine felt so relaxing. Sitting at the table, eating breakfast, and talking about past troubles made Kurt feel like they were already dating. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up too high or it would all end not so well for him, but he couldn't help it. He really did not want to be one of those people who never even went on a date before they were 30 years old. It made him feel pathetic. 

"So, I hope you enjoyed this." Kurt said as he noticed that both their plates had become empty. Blaine nodded enthusiastically, prompting Kurt to start clearing the dishes off the table. He put them in the sink and glanced over at the TV. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Blaine leaped out of his seat and walked over to where Kurt was standing and nodded.

"What movie shall we watch?" Kurt thumbed through his DVDs and smiled widely when Blaine suggested Moulin Rouge. So this guy had good taste in movies too. Had Kurt found Mr. Perfect or something? "Oh my gosh yes! I haven't seen that move in a while. Good choice Anderson, good choice." He shot Blaine a thumbs up and put the movie in once he found it. They both plopped down on the couch, a couple inches away from each other. Kurt was not mad at Rachel anymore, rather he applauded her for inviting Blaine over for the morning. Even if Blaine was annoyed, at least it wasn't at him. 

* * *

 

The movie finished up and Blaine was reminded why he loved the movie so much in the first place. As the credits played, he glanced over at Kurt only to find the boy fast asleep. Anyone else might think it rude for a host to fall asleep when having a guest over, but Blaine found it adorable.

He was really glad he had run into Kurt. Like the boy said, New York was scary compared to the small town he had come from. He was even more scared at the fact that he had no friends to help him out, but that soon vanished when he walked into that coffee shop yesterday morning. Even though that Rachel girl had blown up in his face the minute they met, he didn't regret sitting in that booth. The guy he had tapped the shoulder of was gorgeous. He had these amazing blue/grey eyes that sucked Blaine in, perfect hair that was styled just right, kinda tall and skinny with skin that made him look like a porcelain doll, great fashion sense, and not to mention a great personality to go with. 

Blaine looked around and his eyes fell upon a blanket draped over the chair to the right of him and reached for it. Once he had gotten a hold of it, he spread it onto Kurt's sleeping body and watched the boy fondly for a couple of seconds. Once he confirmed he was about to seem creepy, he slumped against the couch and thought of what he should do next. He still didn't have any classes for another few hours so he could wait for Kurt to wake up. But there still nothing to really do while waiting. He could just leave and write a note but that would seem way too rude for his liking.

He glanced down at the boy again before closing his eyes, now realizing he was sleepy himself. A few minutes before nodding off a bunch of thoughts popped into his mind, especially one thought in particular.

_Too bad Kurt would never be interested in me._

 


	2. ASK HIM!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
> I do not own Glee.

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" Kurt shouted throughout the loft as he swung his messenger bag over his shoulder. After a night of working on designs for the newest season, Kurt had accidentally slept in and in 15 minutes would be counted late for his first class this morning. He had told Rachel to always wake him up if he was sleeping more than he needed to, but she had left to run errands earlier.

Kurt ran out of his room area and towards their front door. He's never been late before and he was determined not to start now, especially with Ms. July as his first class. But of course, not all things go well for Kurt Hummel as he tripped over his own feet and face planted on the floor. He just lay there and groaned in pain. "Why.......?"

He sat up and took a second to rub his nose before glancing down at his watch and shooting upwards. He picked up his bag which had glided across the floor in the fall and quickly slid the door open. He stepped out, shut the door, and locked it before walking hurriedly down the stairs. Luckily he didn't trip again and made it down to the second floor with no problems whatsoever.

Once he did reach the second floor, he saw a familiar figure that was also making their way down to the lobby. He smiled and shouted, "Blaine!" 

Blaine spun around at the sound of his name being called and smiled as well when he saw Kurt walking towards him. "You accidentally sleep in too?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded as they continued to walk down the last set of stairs. Like every Thursday morning, they had morning classes together and they had started to always walk to NYADA together.

It had been 2 months since Blaine first moved to New York and he eventually found a apartment in the same complex as Rachel, Finn, and Kurt. Sure the two boys had been attracted to each other when they first met, but their attraction had turned into nothing but friendship and they gladly referred to each other as close friends. Blaine had officially become apart of the group and went with the three other friends everywhere. Each Friday night, Blaine would come over and help make a big dinner followed by some kind of movie marathon. If there was one person Blaine would have to say he's closest to, it would definitely be Kurt. Sure he kept in contact with friends from high school, but none of them had ever managed to become that close to Blaine. One reason being that he was still not comfortable with expressing his sexuality to those around him after the bullying he had put up with. Maybe it was because Kurt had very similar experiences with bullies because of being gay that made Blaine open up to the guy. 

It made Blaine happy to know that he could have a friend that made him feel completely safe and comfortable around. It was honestly what he had always wanted. 

"So, were you able to nail that one dance move that Ms. July told us to practice?" Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder playfully. Both of them had a strong agreement on July's peculiar way of being strict and how it was the harshest they'd ever received. After all, no matter how good you thought you were doing, Ms. July always found a way to make you feel miserable. 

"I think I did. I honestly can't know for sure anymore. Every time I think I do something right in her class, she always points out some sort of negative. What about you?" Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder back and smiled brightly. He loved the feeling of walking down the streets of New York, chatting away with his friend. 

"I know I'm not going to survive. I've never been a good dancer anyway. I'm just proud to say that at least my dancing isn't a danger to anyone unlike Finn's dancing. You know, he accidentally broke Rachel's nose during a dance camp that out teacher was holding." Blaine laughed out loud as he could certainly see Finn doing that. He had seen Finn's dancing before and he was surprised he hadn't killed anyone yet. 

Kurt looked around the busy sidewalk as they walked in comfortable silence. He would never deny that Blaine would be the perfect boyfriend, but after spending so much time with him in the small span of 2 months, he really didn't think of him as anything more than a now close friend. He was honestly pretty okay with that as he had never had a friend that was gay before and it was awesome to have someone around who knew and understood what he'd gone through. Blaine was someone who had overcome bullies and shown them that he could make it big while they were working at fast-food places just like him.

They were just crossing the street that NYADA was on the other side of when Kurt found a hand pat his shoulder. He turned to his right to see Adam who was giving that same old cute grin that was always directed at Kurt. 

"Hello Kurt. A good morning to you and your friend." Adam stepped in front of them, walking backwards and gazing at Kurt with twinkling eyes. "You know you could sing on beautiful mornings like these if you were in the Adam's Apples." Kurt rolled his eyes. Ever since he sang at the Winter's Showcase, Adam had kept on pestering him to join this so called Adam's Apples that Rachel had told Kurt was bottom of the food chain at NYADA. He'd never exactly seen what they were like, but if Rachel turned down an opportunity to sing all the time, then it would probably be a good idea for Kurt to do the same. 

"I'm aware of that. But I think I'll still pass. Besides, what with classes and my job, I don't think I could handle another social activity at the moment. Maybe in a few weeks you can ask again." Kurt and Blaine walked faster pass Adam, but not before Kurt could give one flirty wink to the giddy male they left behind. Kurt had kinda become quite fond of Adam's attempts at flirting. Even though just months ago he shrugged off the attention, he'd be lying if he now said that he wasn't interested in Adam. He was cute, nice, witty, had an accent, and he was impressed that Adam could run after him for so long. He'd caught himself several times wondering if he should ask him out for coffee, and the idea was starting to sound not so bad.

"Why can't you just ask him out already? I will not become a witness to a will they, won't they couple. He likes you and you obviously like him." Blaine shot Kurt a look of annoyance as they walked up the front steps. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just....like joking around with him. Besides, he just wants my amazing talent for his club and nothing more." Kurt knew that last sentence maybe wasn't true, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up too high and it turn out to be just that. Just because Adam was the only guy giving Kurt attention didn't mean he was just going to jump into his arms. A part of him convinced himself that that was the only reason he even thought of asking Adam out in the first place. Because no guy had ever hit on him, asked him out, or sent him suggestive signals the way Adam did. He also felt like the only reason he was interested was because he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. 

Blaine sighed in a huff of annoyance. "Whatever you say Kurt. I just want you to know that if you just wait, by the time you want to do this seriously, it'll be too late. At least sit down and think about it okay? I'll root for you either way. I'll see you after school." And with that, Blaine walked into the building and down the hallway to his first class. Kurt shook his head before entering himself. No way was he going to ask Adam Crawford out on a date anytime soon.

* * *

 

Kurt made his way from his third and final class of the day to the front of the school. Him, Blaine, Rachel, and Finn were planning on heading to some new restaurant for lunch and Kurt was starving. He could hear and feel his stomach rumbling as he descended the front steps and walked towards Blaine who was texting someone on his phone. 

"Come one Blaine. I feel like I haven't eaten in years!" Kurt said as he tugged on Blaine's arm. Blaine chuckled and complied, slipping his phone into his pocket before following Kurt's lead. "That's probably because someone skipped out on dinner yesterday and went on to skip out on breakfast this morning. You gotta stop working yourself too hard Kurt." Blaine said with worry in his voice. The sooner he got to know Kurt, the more he noticed that Kurt often didn't have three meals a day.

"Why don't you tell that to all my teachers and my boss. I just don't have time to eat sometimes." Kurt said as he dragged Blaine across the street. 

The place they were all meeting at was extremely close by as Kurt and Blaine arrived there in only five minutes. Rachel and Finn were already seated at a table so they just walked in and told the waitress that they were sitting with someone and were guided to the table.

"Hey little bro! I got us a pretty good seat." Finn shouted as Kurt and Blaine came into view. Kurt flinched at the sudden loud noise in his ear while Blaine chuckled at his reaction. "Jeez Finn, no need to shout." Kurt said as he covered his ears. "Sorry about that." Finn patted Kurt on the back as he sat down next to Rachel.

After the waitress came back and took their orders, Rachel started speaking, "So.....Blaine tells me you and Adam have been giving each other googly eyes." Rachel giggled as Kurt's eyes widened. He was about to shoot Blaine a look when Finn said, "Who the hell is Adam?" It was pretty clear Finn's protective brother side had awakened. "Oh he's just someone that flirts with Kurt every single second of the day." Finn's eyes narrowed at Blaine's words.

"He's not doing anything funny is he Kurt? Cause I swear I'll talk to him if he's-" Kurt's groan made Finn stop what he was saying. "No, and why does this even matter. I just want to eat." Blaine just rolled his eyes. "Because, you two are obviously into each other and you refuse to admit or act on that for some reason. It's frustrating to those around you." Rachel said as she took a sip of water. 

"Seriously guys? Just because we look at each other occasionally doesn't mean it has to mean anything. Besides, there would be no point in acting on it even if I did like him." Kurt looked around at the friends in front of him. He had no idea why they were bringing this up now of all times. 

"And why would there be no point Mr. Hummel?" Rachel cooed. Kurt was her best friend so she knew a lot about him, and she could tell by the way he blushed at the mention of Adam that he had some interest in the guy. She just didn't know why he was getting so defensive about it. Then again, when she had confronted Kurt on his crush on Finn back in high school, he had gotten defensive then too. Maybe it was just some weird quirk he had that made him react this way when people talked about his crushes.

Kurt looked around at them again, not really wanting to state the reason why he thought Adam wouldn't be up for a date. But knowing these people, they would get it out of him sooner or later. 

"Because....there's no way he'd be actually interested in me in that way. He's only giving me attention because he wants me to join his club. So there's no point." Kurt quickly took a sip of his soda, not wanting to look at his friends faces. They probably thought it was a stupid reason and were going to make fun of him. 

Rachel and Finn looked at each other, the obvious coming into mind. Kurt didn't believe a guy would actually ever be interested in him, his low self-esteem that they hadn't seen since high school had resurfaced. They both looked pitifully at Kurt, who was probably expecting them to make fun of him. Blaine looked like he thought it was stupid, but that was only because he didn't  _really_ know Kurt. Rachel put her hand over Kurt's and said softly, "Kurt....you really think that?"

Kurt looked up at Rachel's words and nodded slowly after a moment of hesitation. Finn hit himself over the head for being so stupid. "Kurt, of course he would like you like that. Your amazing as far as I know and have a lot of good qualities that I would die for." Finn said. Kurt smiled at his brother's kind words. Finn was usually an idiot, but in the end, he was always a good brother and friend. He was actually really happy that his crush on Finn disappeared. Of course Kurt still loved him, but now as a true brother.

"Thanks Finn. I just don't want to be that desperate person that jumps into the arms of the first person that looks their way." It would make him feel too pathetic. Rachel laughed to try and brighten the mood. "That won't be what your doing at all. If you keep looking at it that way, then you'll be single for the rest of your life. Besides, you _do_ like him right?" Kurt sighed and nodded. "Fine. Yes, I like him." 

Blaine clapped his hands together. "I knew it!" 

All friends laughed at Blaine's outburst, even Kurt. Their laughs turned into squeals as their food made its way to the table. As soon as the waitress stepped away, Kurt launched into his meal in pure hunger. Everybody chuckled and started eating their own food. It was mostly quiet the whole time they were eating and it wasn't until they were paying for their meal that they started talking. 

"So, are you gonna ask him out or not Kurt? I swear if you don't....." Rachel pointed her finger in a warning way. Kurt rolled his eyes comically and responded, "Yes Rachel. I'll ask him to get a cup of coffee with me. Are you happy now?" Rachel nodded enthusiastically as all four friends walked out and towards the apartment complex. 

Looks like he was asking Adam Crawford on a date after all.

* * *

 

"I know you said that I should ask you again in few weeks, but I'm just going to ask after one. Being a part of the Adam's Apples will be a great college experience and you won't regret it after we become the talk of New York." Adam said as he stepped towards Kurt.

Kurt had been on his own today since Blaine was sick and staying in bed. He still never got around to asking Adam out, but he was determined to do so very soon. He looked at Adam and thought for a moment. If they did become a couple, it would probably be wise to at least check his club out. He took a mental deep breathe before finally saying, "You know what....I'm not going to join just yet. But, can I at least watch one practice and tell you if I'm really interested or not?"

Adam's eyes widened in surprise. He had been totally sure that Kurt would say no again in his usual sassy way. "Ummm, sure. Yeah, you can do that." Kurt nodded and smiled. "Do you guys practice after morning classes or...?" Kurt asked. He had never even known where and when this club practiced. "We practice everyday at 12, which is indeed after morning classes, in the school's lower-ground auditorium. I could meet you out here and we could walk over there together if you'd like?" 

Kurt nodded and said, "Yeah, that would be nice." Adam nodded as well and was about to turn to leave when Kurt grabbed his arm. "I....I wanted to apologize for being rude in my declines. If I ever offended you in any way by not giving you a fair chance, I'm sorry." Kurt needed him to know that he didn't or never had any ill feelings towards him or his club. Maybe that would give Adam the hint that Kurt was definitely interested. Adam just smiled at him very sweetly. 

"It's okay. I like that you put up a fight. It was....endearing in the very least." He turned again, after winking, and slowly went down a hallway. Kurt's face flushed bright red at their exchange and he internally squealed like a little girl. He couldn't believe he was going to ask this guy on a date after he maybe would be joining a club. 

Sure enough, his classes passed by so fast that he was getting nervous. He wanted to chicken out more than anything, but he knew that would turn into him having lead Adam on and he was not about to do that. So when his last class ended, he very slowly made his way outside, knowing that Adam would be waiting there for him. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before and it kinda scared him. 

When he stepped out of the front doors, his heart shot up into his throat when he saw Adam leaning against the side of the building. He seemed to notice Kurt standing there and walked towards him with a big grin stuck on his face.

_Here I go._

"Hi, shall we make our way to your sacred practicing grounds?" Kurt applauded himself for sounding so calm and casual. Adam nodded happily and said, "Why of course. I'll lead the way." And so he followed Adam to a separate building that Kurt had never been in before. Turns out it was just a small auditorium that no one really used. It was dimly lit and there was a small stage at the end of the square room filled with chairs. On the stage, a bunch of odd looking people were chatting with each other. 

Adam motioned to a seat near the front, which Kurt sat down in as Adam ran onto the stage with everyone else. He whispered something to a girl and after she nodded she began to talk to various others, getting nods from them too. Adam stood in front and began singing along while the others stood behind him.

_It's late in the evening_

_Glass on the side_

_I've been sat with you_

_For most of the night_

_Ignoring everybody here  
_

_We wish they would disappear  
_

_So maybe we could get down now  
_

_I don't wanna know  
_

_If you're getting ahead of the program  
_

_I want you to be mine, lady  
_

_To hold your body close  
_

_Take another step into the no-man's land  
_

_For the longest time, lady_

Kurt giggled as Adam kept shooting him flirty glances as he sung the first chorus. He had a really charming voice that Kurt wouldn't mind listening to all day. His British accent was only vaguely there compared to when he just talked. Everybody else began to sing with him.

_I need you darling  
_

_Come on, set the tone  
_

_If you feel you're falling  
_

_Won't you let me know  
_

_Oh, oh, uh-oh  
_

_Oh, oh, uh-oh_  


_If you love me  
_

_Come on, get involved  
_

_Feel it rushing through you  
_

_From your head to toe  
_

_Oh, oh, uh-oh  
_

_Oh, oh, uh-oh_

Kurt mentally applauded at the groups harmonizing skills. They all sounded really good together. All rumors he had had heard about the Adam's Apples completely flew out of his mind. Now he really didn't understand why they were so frowned upon and thought of as the trash of the school. Maybe people were just jealous of their talent or something?

As the group continued to sing the song, Kurt found himself wanting to be up there with them. Yes, he was undoubtedly going to join this group not matter what anyone said. Soon the song came to an end and Adam jumped off the stage and ran to where Kurt was sitting.

"So, I take it that you liked our performance?" Adam raised his eyebrows as if he knew what Kurt's answer was going to be. "Actually, I did quite like it. Jokes aside though, I think I've made my decision." Kurt said as he stood up and stepped into the aisle. Adam cocked his head to the side and waited for Kurt to continue, which he did. "I want to join. The Adam's Apples reminds me a lot of my high school Glee club and I miss singing covers with a bunch of people. And I really don't get why people hate you guys. You're actually really good." 

Adam seemed pleased with Kurt's response as he smiled widely and exclaimed, "Then, Kurt Hummel, you are now officially part of the Adam's Apples. I, along with everyone else, welcome you." 

Kurt smiled and he knew what he had to do next. His heart started beating fast again as he gathered himself to ask Adam what he came here for in the first place. He took a deep breathe and said, "Before I go......I was...wondering if maybe yo-you'd like to...ge-get a coffee together or something..." Kurt looked down as his face began to heat up with a dark shade of red. After a few seconds of silence, he looked up at Adam's face and saw the his eyes widened in surprise. Kurt mentally scolded himself.

_See, he doesn't like you like that. Now you've just made things extremely awkward between you two. I should've asked before joining his club. Stupid, stupid Kurt!_

He sighed quickly and fidgeted, "I'm sorry....I just....I'll go....sorry." Kurt said as he turned to leave but was stopped by his arm being tugged on. He turned around and was surprised when he saw Adam's softened expression and eyes. He didn't have the same silliness that usually took up his facial features and even the atmosphere seemed to change around them.

"I would love to Kurt." Adam said and it made Kurt breathe normally again. He smiled shyly and nodded his head. "I should give you my number then and we could figure something out, okay?" Kurt nodded again and took out his phone, putting in Adam as a new contact and then Adam put Kurt in his own phone. Kurt said a quick, shy goodbye before giddily walking out of the building. He didn't even care when he realized Rachel and Finn were going to interrogate him once they found out his exciting news.

* * *

"Oh my god!! I'm so happy for you Kurt!" Rachel squealed loudly. Because of his happiness, Kurt ignored the fact that his eardrums were probably goners and jumped up and down with his best friend. Finn was standing in the kitchen making sandwiches, beaming with excitement at his little brother's achievement. 

"Thank you for talking me into asking him. I still can't believe that he said yes." He knew this didn't mean they were dating, but if this upcoming date went well, maybe he could expect them to be. Then again, he didn't really know how many dates you were supposed to go on before you officially started dating the person. Hopefully Adam would help him figure that out.

"You know Blaine's going to finally stop harassing me about asking him. It's just too bad we won't be able to walk home from school together anymore." Kurt really didn't think that would affect their friendship either way but it was just something to point out. And even though Rachel had denied the Adam's Apples very existence before, now that Kurt's crush was in the picture, she didn't seem to really care when he told her he joined. 

"Just don't spend all your time with him when you guys get together. A boy WILL NOT destroy us, promise?" Rachel said as she gave a stern look. 

Kurt giggled. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys are getting mad with the direction I'm going with. But don't worry, I promise there will be both an ending for Kadam fans and Klaine fans.


	3. Texts and Chicken Noodle Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I've started watching The Flash and seeing Grant Gustin not play a gay dude trying to get into Blaine Anderson's pants is so weird. Plus his character is actually nice and it's weird not having him say some kind of snarky remark or break out in song.   
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Kurt laid in his bed and looked at his phone. He had been actually able to get Adam's phone number and they were actually planning to go on a date. He had been so scared that Adam would reject him and say that he never had such an intention other than getting him for the club. And now he could stopped being harassed by Rachel, Blaine, and Finn for not stepping up and making a move.

He went back and forth on whether he should text him or not. He didn't want to seem needy, but at the same time he didn't want to seem distant. This is what he was so worried about. He had no idea how to go about these things as this would be the first date he had ever been on and he didn't want to make it a bad memory. His first kiss had already been marked as a traumatic experience and he didn't want his first date to be marked as the same. Not like anything could ever be as bad as his main bully's lips on his.

He sighed loudly and opened Adam's contact and clicked the text bubble. He started typing out a message but quickly erased it and flung his phone a few inches away from him. Maybe he could just wait and talk to him in person on Monday, or wait until tomorrow to text him. 

He closed his eyes and thought about the first time he had encountered Adam at school. It brought a smile to his face at the memory.

 

***Flashback***

_Kurt looked up and down at the bulletin board in the middle of the west wing. It had all kinds of sign up sheets for all different kinds of clubs that certain seniors at NYADA held. He was looking at the Adam's Apples sheet that hung right in the middle. Rachel had told him that the group was the lowest of the low at their school and how you were instantly labeled as a loser and shunned if you were apart of it._

_He didn't really get why they had such a bad reputation, but if Rachel Berry refused to join a group that could give her another chance to show off and sing 24/7, then there was no way in hell that Kurt would go near it. But to be honest, he was still very curious and had a small longing to find out._

_"Your thinking of signing up aren't you?" Kurt's head swung in the direction of the voice. Standing in front of him was a tall, handsome man with a green beanie on and staring at him with a wide grin on his face. Kurt looked back at the sheet quickly before responding, "I don't know....maybe...." He shrugged, acting as if he wasn't going to decline anytime soon. He looked back up at the man and cocked his head slightly to the side._

_"And you are...." Kurt began. The man understood his vague question and held out his hand for Kurt to take saying, "Adam Crawford, wonderful and amazing leader of Adam's Apples." Kurt shook his hand and began to introduce himself, "I'm Kurt Hum-" but he was interuppted by Adam, "Kurt Hummel, who had a breathtaking performance at the winter showcase. And now you're here, wondering where you can fit in and how college can be so much like high school and you want to join my group even though it's a step backwards. And no I'm not a mind reader, I'm just a stud, like you. We need you, we want you." Adam gave a cheeky grin  and Kurt was baffled by his speech._

_"While I'm very impressed you said that in one breathe, I don't think I'll be joining." Kurt gave a cheeky grin as well and spun around to make his way back to the cafeteria. Only two steps and Adam started following him to the staircase. "Why don't you just give us a listen? I see you a hard seller and I appreciate that you probably want to comprise something." He looked at Kurt with a hopeful twinkle in his eye._

_Kurt ran his hand through his hair and tried to decline as politely as he could, "Sorry, I just have too much going on in my life right now and I can't afford anymore distractions. See you around and it was nice to meet you." And with that, Kurt bolted down the stairs. He hadn't been totally lying when he said he had a lot going on. He had his job at Vogue and he was dealing with some personal issues. Plus with attending NYADA now, he just didn't have the time._

_He looked back for a moment and saw that Adam had walked away and sighed._

***End of Flashback***

 

Kurt laughed at the memory of Adam saying so much in just one breath. He never would have guessed that he would eventually harbor a crush on the crazy guy that confronted him about joining his group. He also never would have guessed that he would join said group and go on his first date ever with said crazy guy. And he honestly wouldn't have it any other way right now.

He glanced at his phone when he heard it buzz, a signal that he got a text. He gulped and picked up his phone and saw that the text was from Adam himself. Kurt quickly opened it up and read it.

**From Adam:** _Did you make it home safe after our encounter? I noticed that you were alone today._

Kurt giggled at the excitement he got from getting a text from Adam. He didn't really care that he looked childish, he cared that Adam actually texted him. He texted back as he tried to calm himself down.

**From Kurt:** _I did actually. My friend was sick today so it was just me._

He twiddled with his shirt as he waited for the next message. He would love to spend the rest of the afternoon texting Adam as he didn't have homework or a shift at Vogue that day so he was bored. Everybody else was out and Kurt was thinking about going down to Blaine's apartment to check up on him and see if there was anything he could do to help. But until then, this is all he had to keep him preoccupied. 

Plus he wanted to know ahead of time when their date was going to be so he could figure out a outfit to wear. He phone buzzed again so he checked his messages.

**From Adam:** _Well I bet that was lonely. Whenever you have days like that, don't hesitate to come hang out with me. You make really good company with your snarky comments and sassy personality. Which reminds me, did you ask me out on a date or...?_

Kurt read it and hesitated before typing his reply. Did he not make it clear that it was a date? Did Adam think it was something between two friends and he would reconsider if the intention of Kurt talking to him was to go on a date? Was he wrong thinking Adam liked him? 

Kurt slammed his hand on his forehead. He thought he had been pretty clear on what he was hinting at and now the thought that Kurt asked him on a date probably just dawned on Adam. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been and how excited he had gotten. He groaned and looked at the text again. Maybe he was overreacting. He shook his head and typed his reply, sending it.

**From Kurt:** _I did ask you out. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear, I've never done something like that before and I understand if you thought it was just a friendly get together and want to cancel. I should've been more clear with my intentions, sorry._

He turned his phone upside down and sprawled out on his bed. He felt so embarrassed. He was just glad that they were texting and not talking face to face. His phone buzzed and Kurt rolled his eyes, expecting rejection and a whole lot of awkwardness. 

**From Adam:** _Oh no. I'm the one who should be sorry for being so dense. It literally just dawned on me that you might have had other intentions. And who said anything about canceling? Now I just want to go get that coffee even more now since it'll be a date._

Kurt stared wide-eyed at the text, taking a minute to register it. Once it had registered, Kurt pumped his fist in the air and squealed loudly. He felt so happy that he could've died right there, but then he wouldn't be able to go on the date. When his happiness subsided, his insecure side came out. Did Adam really actually like him back even though he was so unattractive? He felt bold and sent a reply.

**From Kurt:** _Wow, okay. More than anything I'm happy you don't want to cancel, but, I can't help but wonder why you would go. I'm sure you have other suitors that would die to go on a date with you. Plus....I'm not handsome or anything like that and I don't have any experience so I'll probably be terrible._

He knew that he was most likely going to give off the impression that he was fishing for compliments, but it was how he really felt. He knew deep down inside that what had happened in high school still effected to this day. In all his four years of high school, his self-confidence had dropped drastically and he had convinced himself at times that he was the type of gay that made people feel uncomfortable and grossed out. 

**From Adam:** _It's quite simple. Your wrong because I think you're especially irresistible and I'm super honored to be the first person to go on a date with you and hopefully afterwards I'll be the only person that goes on a date with you.......I was too forward wasn't I?_

Kurt laughed at the text and shut his insecure side off. It shouldn't be a problem to go a few days without feeling bad for himself. 

**From Kurt:** _Hmmmm, I see. And who said being forward was bad? I don't see any problem with accepting the fact that I'm 'especially irresistible' to such a cute British guy._

**From Adam:** _Then I should be forward more often. I'm glad you accepted my compliment. Please enlighten me on why you think so lowly of yourself._

Kurt stared down at the text. How was he supposed to respond to that? He liked Adam, but they weren't that close and it was something he didn't really feel comfortable with sharing. He fidgeted and decided to just kindly let him know that that was a subject he couldn't touch on.

**From Kurt:** _I'm sorry but....it's personal so I'd rather not talk about it._

He sent it and put his head on his pillow. Hopefully Adam would understand.

**From Adam:** _Oh sorry. I didn't mean to cross a line. My bad._

Kurt smiled at Adam's response. If they ever did start a relationship with each other, in time Kurt would be more than willing to share to Adam why he felt the way he did about himself. He was just happy that Adam understood that he couldn't do that right now. 

**From Kurt:** _Thank you. So when should we get that coffee?_

**From Adam:** _How about tomorrow at 3?_ _  
_

**From Kurt:**   _Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then._

**From Adam:** _See you then._ _  
_

Kurt put his phone on the bedside table and let out another squeal. He felt so excited about seeing Adam tomorrow and he could barely contain himself. He was so happy and really wondered why he had been so worried in the first place. 

He leaped off his bed and thumbed through his closet to find the perfect outfit for the next day. He didn't want to wear something super nice since it was just coffee, but he also didn't want to wear something that made it seem like he didn't even try to look decent. He just decided to act as though he was getting dressed for school and that let him be able to find tomorrow's clothes.

He laid them out on the bed and nodded his head in agreement. Checking the time on his phone, he decided he should go see how Blaine was doing. He texted him to let him now he was coming and to unlock the door, and then he headed towards Blaine's apartment.

* * *

"I made you some chicken noodle soup!" Kurt called from the kitchen

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled ever so slightly. He felt so grateful that he had such a good friend taking care of him when he was sick. He had woken up the previous morning feeling extremely dizzy and ended up vomiting into his toilet. And while he liked the break from school, he didn't like being sick on that break. Lucky for him, he was friends with Kurt Hummel who had just made him chicken noodle soup.

Kurt walked into the room and laid a tray on top of Blaine's lap that had soup, water, and tea. "Here you go!" Kurt said with a triumphant smile on his face. It smelled so good.

"Thanks for doing this Kurt. I'm so glad you're here." Blaine took a sip of the soup and moaned in appreciation. Kurt giggled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, Rachel likes to praise my homemade soup so here I am. Do you need anything else?" Blaine took another sip and shook his head. Kurt had done plenty for him.

Blaine took a drink of water and a thought came into mind. "Did you ask Adam out yet?" 

Kurt's face lit up with joy and he nodded rapidly in excitement. "Yeah I did and he said we would get coffee tomorrow at 3." Blaine gave Kurt a thumbs up. "See, I told you you had nothing to worry about. I would've been surprised if he said no. You guys have really good chemistry. This is why you shouldn't get so down on yourself." 

Kurt turned away from Blaine and sighed. If only Blaine knew why he acted the way he did. 

"Well I guess I should've listened to you and Rachel. Though I'm sure Finn's just about to kill Adam for some reason." Blaine chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"Of course he is. He's being a overprotective big brother to make sure you don't get hurt. You should let him feel like he wants to kill Adam." 

Kurt laughed out loud and got up from the bed. "Just eat your freakin soup and relax Blaine Anderson. I did not come over here to make you feel worse." Blaine chuckled again and nodded, taking another sip of water.

* * *

 

Kurt flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. Thankfully Blaine was feeling better so Kurt could go home and get some sleep before his date tomorrow. He was just glad it was Friday and that meant he could sleep in. He didn't have to worry about his outfit so that was good. 

He rolled over and hummed pleasantly at the comfortable silence that was in the loft. It made him feel kind of happy that Rachel and Finn were staying out late and he had the whole place to himself. He could just fall right asleep without any noises or sounds that might wake him up and he just hoped that Rachel and Finn would be quiet when they came back home.

After just a few minutes of thinking, Kurt fell into a peaceful sleep, still containing the excitement that the next day held.

 

 


	4. Author's Note

 So.....

My sister decided to be a klutz and delete all the chapters I had pre-written for this fic while she was trying to delete some stuff off my computer, so I lost all my ideas and plans for this story. It's going to take me a little bit to write everything again as I need to practically build a graph so I don't manage to rush the story and have certain events in specific chapters. I'm really sorry for those of you were reading this story, but at least it's not like I'm dropping this fic all together. 

The next update will probably be in July and I'll try to make it way sooner than that, but until then, I'm sorry to say that you'll have to wait a little bit. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
